The present invention relates to a transmission, in particular for motor vehicles, having at least two shafts which transmit torque, such as main or output shaft, countershaft, or the like, each having at least one fixed gearwheel provided thereon for direct torque transmission from the gearwheel to the shaft and vice versa, as well as a method for producing such shafts.
A known method for producing torque transmitting shafts comprises initially producing them together with the fixed gearwheels in one piece as a forging blank. This is followed by a complex machining of the various functional sections, such as the gearing areas for the synchronization units, the bearing seats, the bearing races, and the threads. The entire relatively large and cumbersome part must thus be transported and therefore handled at the diverse machining points and/or machines for each of the individual machining steps, for example, and a uniform, relatively high-quality, and thus costly material must be used for all sections, which additionally represents a compromise solution, however, because the optimal materials may not be used for the individual functional points and/or sections. These known shafts are not only, as already noted, very complex to produce, but additionally relatively costly, have a high weight, and are cumbersome to handle. In addition, shafts of this type significantly limit the design freedom of a transmission, particularly if two such gearwheels are provided on the shaft, because no functional bodies rotatable in relation thereto, such as idlers, synchronization units, bearings, or the like, may be provided between them.